Betrayed
by Starpoweractivate62
Summary: Sakura had it all. Karin had nothing, so what does she do? She steals everything away from Sakura. Now, Sakura is exiled from her village and not to mention betrayed by her friends. Everyone is so idotic. Sakura x Multiple
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (EDITED)

As Sakura strolled the busy streets of Konoha, she whistled a soft tune. She was currently on her way to Ichiraku's, but once she arrived she immediantly noticed somthing off. Karin was crying and each of her friends were conforting her. You see Sasuke returned to Konoha a moth ago, after defeating Itachi that is, he claimed he wanted to rebuild his clan where it started. But Sasuke, however, did not return alone, he returned with team Hebi. Karin had immediantly taken a dislike to Sakura.

"How could you, Sakura?" Naruto asked harshly.

_"Where's the chan?"_ She wondered. "Uhm..how could I what?"

"Don't play innocent, bitch! How could you threaten Karin-chan? She sweet and your just jealous that she's better than you!" Ino spat as if Sakura was lower the dirt.

"Right Sasuke-kun!" Karin sobbed falsely. "You weak, annoying, girl." Sasuke stated with no emotion what so ever.

"How low, Haruno." Neji glared.

Sakura's eyes widened. "But I didn't do anything!"

"Pfft. Stop lying Sakura!" Kiba yelled.

"Haruno, stop denying the obvious truth." Shino stated.

"But, I really didn't do anything! Don't you guys know me at all?" By now she was hoplessly shouting. She looked over at Shikamaru who she couldn't was bored or in thought. Possibly both?

"We _thought_ we knew you," TenTen seethed. "But know we don't even know who you are, Sakura Haruno." Karin grined sinisterly, in reality she had spread all of those lies about Sakura. But come on didn't she deserve it? Sakura had everything, great friends, great strength, great abilities, and Karin had nothing. So what does she do she reverses it, pulls some strings, gets Sakura out of the village and boom Sasuke is hers, right?

"But-" Sakura was cut off by a pain stinging her across the cheeck. She looked upward. Hinata Hyuuga, had slapped her. She clutched her cheeck as she wobbled to regain her balance.

Tears spilled over her emerald eyes as she sprinted out of the door and toward her home. Atleast once she's there no one can harm her.

"Look, she's running away like the crybaby she is!" She heard Karin's highpitched voice screetched as she darted away. She also heard a few snickers, too.

Once she got to her house she unlocked the door and called "I'm home," to the empty house. Since her parents had recently died on a ANBU mission, Sakura had been all alone. She never told any of her friends because she didn't want their sympthy.

Sakura let out all of her feelings by crying, screaming, and even throwing things such as vases and plates. They say anger isn't somthing meant to be bottled up.

WARNING:Cutting scene, if you don't like please don't read.

As Sakura delicatly ran the Kunai along her wrist, she was wonder what she did to Karin that made her hate Sakura? I mean Sasuke still didn't like anyone, and Sakura knew all Karin was after was him.

Flashbacks flooded her mind and it only made her aggresivly slice her arm.

_Flashbacks_

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Naruto assured using the 'Good Guy' pose. "I'll bring Sasuke back." But maybe bringing him back was a mistake?_

_"Haru-Sakura" That the first time Neji ever said her first name._

_"Sakura-san, my love for you burns in a youthful fire of passion!" Lee declared bravely._

_"Hey, Saku, Akumaru really seems to like you." Kiba flashed a toothy smile._

_"Your so troublesome, woman." Shikamaru groaned with a hidden smile._

_"Haruno-san, why do you not fear me?" Shino asked disbelived._

_"Hey, Sakura thanks for telling me Ino liked BBQ!" It was because of Sakura that Ino and Choji had gotten together._

_"Your weak, Sakura." _

_Your Weak _

_Your Weak_

_Weak.._

_The word kept ring and boogling Sakura's mind._

_Finally the recent memmory of the Hokage office confrontation replayed in her mind over and over and over again._

_End flashbacks_

The blood trickled down her wrist. She knew she couldn't be at ease but, cutting away the pain was making lifting a bagage off her chest, but she knew her heart would be at peace.

WARNING:Cutting stops here

Sakura sighed as she began to pack her bags, she couldn't help but wonder what will happen? We will she go? Will anyone miss her? Will everyone uncover Karin's scheme? There were just so many questions and so little answers at the moment. She slung the travel sized back-pack over her shoulder. _"First stop Suna." _That being thought, Sakura planned in advaced her journey towards Suna. Of course she wouldn't stay, but it'd be nice to vist the Sand Siblings once again.

Sakura neared the gate, she felt a tug at her chest, but chose to ignore it. When she approched the gate. _"From here on out I'll be a Missing-nin.."_

Her eyes saddened as fresh tears glossed her dull and lifeless emerald orbs. "It's ashame it has to end this way.." Having said that, Sakura leaped into the trees, bouncing from one to another only wanting to get away from Konoha as fast as possible.

_"Good-bye Konoha."_

**A/N:Sorry if it was short it was only a prologue. It will get longer! So tell me what you think. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Remeber Shukaku has been extracted from Gaara**

Italics= Thought

**Bold **= Inner Sakura

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Chapter 2

* * *

As Sakura leaped from tree to tree, she couldn't help but wonder what she did to deserve any of this drama that happened. She had finally reached her destination, the sand village, Suna. Because it was about midnight, she figured the sand sibling were most likely asleep. Before she knew it, she was in front of the mansion that belongs to the sand siblings. She knocked on the broad door.

She heard a groan on the other end of the door and in an instant knew it was Kankuro. He swung the door open violently, a dangerous aura surronded him, but immedently dispanded once he caught sight of Sakura.

"Sakura? I thought you weren't due here for another month." Sakura cracked, she broke down to her knees and endlessly sobbed. Kankuro, having no experience with a crying female, began to panic.

"N-Not that I don't enjoy your visits, Sakura! In fact I love them!" He frantically waved his arms in an attempt to calm Sakura down. "No it's not you," She told him "It's Konoha!" His expression immediantely softened at the mention of her village—or former village, that is—in such a harsh tone. He put his arm around her shoulder gently. "You wanna talk about it?" Sakura nodded. Kankuro used his other arm to open the door.

Once they were inside they were greeted by and irrated Temari, but her glare dissolved once she noticed Skaura's tears. She didn't bother askinh what had happened, she'd eventually find out. Suddenly they heard the pitter-patter of footsteps going down the mable staircase. It was Gaara. He raised an invisable eyebrow at the situation that played on but said nothing, nontheless.

"Now, Sakura," Kankuro's voice drew her attention back onto him. "Mind telling us what happened?"

* * *

After Sakura had explained the whole story to them, to say they were shocked would be an understatement. They were pissed.

"It makes no sense!" Kankuro said forcefully as he slammed hand on the mahogany table. "Sakura, I'm sorry.." Temari appologized. "It's not your fault that my '_friends' _are doućhe-bags." Sakura said through clenched teeth. Gaara, on the other hand, didn't say a word. He couldn't find the right ones. Why Sakura of all people?

Sakura let another tear roll down her pale cheeck. "I was hoping if—"

"If your looking for a place to stay, you can stay here as long as you need." Kankuro cut her off. She looked slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered. "It is only until I figure out a plan."

* * *

In Konoha

"What do you mean she's gone?!" The busty, blonde Hokage cried to her apprentice. "I mean I checked her house this morning and she was gone, so I check all around the village and nothing." Shizune told her. "Bring me all of Konoha 11." Tsunade took a long swing of sake.

Shizune recived the shinobi and they barged into the room with a skeptical look.

"What did you need us all for, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. "Sakura Haruno has left the village.." "She's gone? She's gone! Wohoo!" Karin cheered. "Why are you cheering?" Ino asked. "She could die!" Tenten added. "Pfft," Karin sneered. "If I'm lucky. I've been waiting for she leaves!"

"Wait a minute," Ino gasped in realization. "You did this to her!" "I mean, duh, how could you not have figured it out sooner. Anyways you're welcome."

"We are not thanking you for anything."

"Well, you should I got that pink-headed bitch out of your lives, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Karin."

"Yes?" She asked hopefully with hearts in her eyes.

"It's over." Those hearts immediantly shattered as Karin threw her temper tantrum.

"ANBU!" Tsunade called. "Take this woman into custody." The ANBU bardged in and rouy grabbed Karin and escorded her out.

"I need you to bring Sakura back, I don't care how long it takes just do it. Failure is not an option." She instructed firmly.

* * *

Back In Suna

"ACHOO!" Sakura sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me.."

"Maybe they found out the truth.." Kankuro suggested. "I get the feeling the have.. that's why I can't stay long."

"What?!" Temari hollered. "You cannot go yet." She stated.

"I'm sorry, but I know this would be the first place Konoha would expect me to go, and I refuse to be caught." She told them sternly. "But," Gaara spoke up this time. "We aren't even sure if Konoha has uncovered this scheem."

"Just trust me." Silence pierced the air. "Okay.." They hesitantily agreed. "I will leave first thing tommorow morning." Temari hugged her. "Good luck, Saku-chan. I'll miss you." "Hey," Sakura attempted to lift their spirts. "You'll get to say good-bye to me tommorow. Plus I'll visit alot." She layed on the sofa. "G'night."

"No. Take my room," Temari spoke up. "I inssist."

"Thank you, Temari-chan."

* * *

Morning came before any of them knew it. Sakura awoke and came down stairs, the sand siblings already there. "'Morning, Sakura-chan." Kankuro greeted her. "Good morning." She gave a small smile.

"Breakfast is ready!" Temari annouced as she placed the platters on the table and they began eating.

"Temari." Garra started emotionlessly. "This taste terrible."

"Shit!" Was her reply.

Once breakfast was over, Sakura gathered her things and prepared for her leave. She hugged Temari. "Good luck, Saku-chan." She whispered barely audible. "Thanks, Temari-chan." She hugged Kankuro. "Thank you, Kankuro, for everything." "No problem, Sakura-chan." Finally she shook Gaara's hand. "Gaara, thanks for letting me stay for the night." "Hn." He grunted.

Having said that she took off, as the sibling watched from behind. "You think we should pay Konoha alittle vist?" Temari asked with an sinister smirk. Kankuro chuckled. "I couldn't agree more. Gaara?" "Hn." The stoic boy replied.

* * *

**A/N:So how was it? Tell me what you think, but no flames please. Remeber to Read and Review!**


End file.
